The Extreme Mission
by MySassyGirl101
Summary: Slade has moved up town for some reason, Titans travel to his location. Although, Slade is not alone Terra is with him as well. What is Slade planning? What is Terra doing BACK? How will Beast Boy react. RobStar, maybe even CyBee and for sure BBRAE. Also some heartbreak. First Fan Fiction ever so hope you enjoy!
1. On the Road

All five titans were in the T-car, on a long car ride. Cyborg was driving, with Robin in the passenger seat, Raven in the seat behind Robin, Starfire behind Cyborg, and Beast Boy in the middle.

"Ugg!" Beast Boy groaned "We've been in this car for like three hours!"

"It's been half an hour", Raven said.

"Awl man", he said "that makes it even worse. Cy how much longer!"

"Dunno", Cyborg said "at this rate we may need to stop at a hotel for the night"

"Awl man!" Beast Boy said "Why couldn't we have just taken the T-ship?"

"Cause it's made for deep sea diving, and roamin' through outer space", he replied "Well actually it was supposed to be for deep sea diving, but then someone decided my baby wasn't good enough" he said hinting at Robin.

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Well guess what Raven" Beast Boy started "you're stuck with me for the rest of the day", he finished as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"A dream come true" Raven said sarcastically.

"Wait a minute where are we going anyway?" Beast Boy asked as he picked his head up off Raven's shoulder.

"How many times do I have to tell you BB", Cyborg said "Words out the Slade has moved his team up town"

"So basically were stalking him while he's on vacation", he replied.

"NO!" Cyborg replied "He's obviously up to no good B"

"Well what could he be planning?"

"That's what we don't know", Robin said, "and if Slade is tricking us we have nothing to worry about 'cause the Titans East are house sitting"

**Few Hours Later . . .**

Raven was deep into a book, Starfire was enjoying seeing new parts of town, Robin was polishing his weapons, Cyborg was focused on the road, and Beast Boy was bored out of his mind. Then Beast Boy's stomach grumbled.

"Guys can we please stop to eat?" Beast Boy asked.

"Alright, alright" Cyborg said "let me see what's nearby". Cyborg then fiddled with the GPS on the dashboard. "Alright there's Burger King, Chick-fil-a, Chicken Express-"

"HELLO?!" Beast Boy interrupted "Vegetarian, remember?"

"I don't know if there are any vegetarian fast food places nearby", Cyborg replied.

Raven looked up from her book "Is there even any such thing as a vegetarian fast food restaurant"

"Check for a Chipolata", Robin suggested.

Cyborg checked, "Oh there's one on the next road"

"Ooo . . . Mexican food", Beast Boy said then turned to Raven "Too bad I didn't bring my sombrero huh?"

"Yep that's a bummer", Raven said in a monotone voice.

"Oh I have never seen this chip in a polta you speak of" Starfire said "May I ask, what is a polta?"

"Oh no Starfire" Robin started "It's called Chipolata, and it's a Mexican restaurant. It's not as fancy as a sit down restaurant, but it's nicer than a fast food restaurant"

"Oh forgive me", Starfire replied "Is the food yummy?"

"Oh yes" Robin replied.

Then they pulled in to Chipolata, and got out of the car. When they got in there was a line ending at the door.

"Awl man" Beast Boy said "long line. Oh well" then he pulled his communicator out of his pocket. The titan communicators had updated since before. Basically now they were a smart phone in the form of a communicator. Beast Boy clicked on camera and put his arm around Raven's shoulder. "Waiting in line selfie" he then clicked the capture button. "Time to post to Instagram, tag Raven, blah blah blah, wait a minute why didn't I do this when I was bored before!"

When they finally finished eating, they got back on the road, and drove straight to the hotel.

"Alright guys we're here" Robin said, and then he and Cyborg turned and looked in the back. Starfire was gazing out the window looking at the lights in the night sky, while Raven was asleep with her head resting on the door, and Beast Boy was also asleep, but with his head on Raven's shoulder.


	2. BBRAE

Robin and Cyborg started laughing hysterically. Starfire turned from the window and looked at Robin and Cyborg.

"Might I ask what is so hilarious?" Starfire asked.

Robin pointed at Raven and Beast Boy.

"Oh", Starfire looked confused "I did not realize sleeping was so hilarious"

"Oh I got to get a picture of this" Cyborg said as he held up his arm.

Robin and Cyborg calmed down.

"Alright we better unload", Robin said. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire got out of the car, and went to unload the trunk.

Beast Boy woke up, he stretched and yawned. He had not realized he was asleep on Raven's shoulder. "Raven better get up", he said as he shook Raven. She woke up and the two got out of the car.

"Hey BB check your Instagram" Cyborg said starting to chuckle.

"What?" he asked as he pulled out his communicator. "O my gosh dude, you took pics of me while I was sleeping!?"

"Yep", he said as he burst out laughing.

"Dude seriously?"

"O my gosh know the whole world knows you drool in your sleep", she said in a monotone voice and waved her hands in the air. "Big whoop"

"Oh look who's talking" Beast Boy said "You haven't seen the picture have you?"

"Nope" she replied.

Beast Boy showed Raven the picture. It was the picture of the two of them asleep.

"O MY GOD", she said as her hands began to glow black circles "CYBORG TAKE THAT PICTURE DOWN NOW"

"Yeah!" Beast Boy agreed.

Raven's glow went away and she turned to Beast Boy, "Oh no you're the one who started this whole thing. Why were you laying on me in the first place?"

"I guess you were the closest thing I could find to a pillow" he said nervously as he rubbed his head.

"Why couldn't you just morph into a cat or something?"

"Cause then I couldn't wear me seat belt" Beast Boy started "and with Cy's driving I might end up a dead cat". Beast Boy was imagining himself lying on the seat of the car, and then Cyborg not seeing a stop sign and slams on the brakes, the Beast Boy hits the windshield and slides down the window.

"Hey!" Cyborg said "I'm a good driver".

Raven looked furious.

"Well look on the bright side", Beast Boy said "there's over three thousand likes, and over four hundred comments. For some reason everyone keeps using the hashtag 'BBRAE'"

"What?" Raven asked and went to look over Beast Boy's shoulder, at the communicator.

Robin began pulling out bags, when he came to a pink cat carrier. He looked inside and there was Silkie. Robin had told Starfire not to bring him. "Star come here for a minute", Robin called.

Starfire had an idea of what he wanted to talk about. Silkie. "Yes dear friend Robin, who I love and care about very much"

"Star, what is Silkie doing in your bag?"

"He must have crawled in", that was a lie. Starfire soon felt guilty.

"It's a cat carrier, what do you keep in a cat carrier?"

"Um . . . SHOES!" Starfire made up "I keep my shoes in the carrier of the cat"

"Star they don't allow cats; I highly doubt they allow . . . 'Silkies'"

"May we just sneak him in" Starfire made puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" Robin decided "We can try"

Raven walked over to Robin and Starfire, "If they don't allow cats and 'Silkies' I highly doubt they allow Beast Boy"

"Hey!" Beast Boy replied.

"Good one Rae", Cyborg laughed.

The titans grabbed their luggage and checked in. After they checked they headed for the elevator. Once they were in Beast Boy pressed '9'.

"I still can't believe that hashtag" Raven said.

"Which one?" Robin asked.

"BBRAE", Beast Boy Replied.

"Oh you hadn't heard that one before", Robin replied.

"No", Raven said "it's disgusting"

"I dunno I think you two would make a cute couple"

Beast Boy and Raven gave him a look.

"Floor nine", the elevator said, and then opened.

The titans found there room and opened the door. The room had to double beds, a bathroom, a closet, and a desk and chair.

"You have got to be kidding me", Raven said.

"I call bunking with Starfire", Robin said.

Raven turned to Beast Boy, "Great" she said.

"Well better get my bed set up", Cyborg said as he got one of his bags and opened it, and then his bed popped up. It was like a popup book.

"Well who wants to get in their jammies first?" Beast Boy asked.

"You can go Beast Boy, then Raven, Star, and me", Robin decided.

Beast Boy went into the bathroom to change, he came out with Garfield pajama pants, and a large black shirt that said, "SMOOTH".

"Kay Rae", Beast Boy said "Your turn"

Raven went to change and came out with a long-sleeved dark gray top that was tight at the wrists and waist, but lose everywhere else. She also had on purple-blue fuzzy pajama pants.

Starfire wore a pink tank top, with pink fuzzy pajama pants with bunnies on them.

Finally Robin wore a black Under Amour shirt with red pajama pants.

Cyborg settled into bed first. After him Starfire got in one of the beds and snuggled up in the blankets with Silkie. Next was Beast Boy in the other bed.

"Come on Rae", Beast Boy said.

"Wait", Raven said. She went to the closet and got two pillows out. She walked over to the bed and placed the pillows between the two of them. She laid and bed and turned to face the opposite way of Beast Boy.

Finally Robin got up from his work at the desk, turned out the light and got in bed with Starfire. Silkie snuggled up by Robin's head and fell asleep.

**End of second chapter! Next Chapter is when things turn around. *CoughTERRACough***


	3. T-E-R-R-A

The next morning when Beast Boy got up he went down to the café in the hotel. He got some orange juice and toast and ate alone at a table. His table was close to the kitchen door, so whenever someone would order room service a lady would yell the order in the kitchen. He pretty much tuned it out, but one order caught his attention. The lady walked over and cracked the kitchen door and said, "Banana split for Terra in room 10M". It couldn't be Beast Boy thought. "That's Terra, T-E-R-R-A" 'Creepy' Beast Boy thought. That was exactly how she spelled her name.

Beast Boy ran over to the elevator and went to the tenth floor. He hid behind a corner to where he could see 10M. Someone came through with a tray and knocked on her door. Someone answered, "Thank you". It sounded like Terra's voice. Beast Boy couldn't see much, but he saw pale arms, and long blond hair.

Beast Boy almost got up and knocked on the door, but then he thought of the consequences. He decided to talk to the titans first.

When he got back to the room, Raven was meditating on the bed, Starfire was playing with Silkie, and Robin was in the desk chair looking at Cyborg's Laptop, with Cyborg hovering over Robin's shoulder.

"Guys great news I think I saw Terra!" Beast Boy said.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire looked up at Beast Boy, but Raven completely fell out of her meditation. She even rolled of the bed. She now was lying with her stomach on the floor.

"Well guess someone's excited", Beast Boy said.

"I wouldn't call it 'excited'" she said as Beast Boy helped her up.

"Are you sure it was her?" Robin asked.

"I think", Beast Boy replied.

Beast Boy explained what he saw.

"Alright well there's onl-" Robin's communicator was ringing, it was Bumble Bee, he answered, "Hey what's up?"

Bumble Bee was sitting on the couch in the main room, in the background Speedy and Aqualad were searching through cupboards and drawers in the kitchen. "Hey sorry to bother you, but we can't find Silkie anywhere", she said.

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you", Robin said "Starfire snuck him along"

"Oh thank goodness" she said then she turned to the boys and said, "false alarm guys"

Speedy and Aqualad looked irritated, and then she hung up.

"Alright now Beast Boy you need to go be a fly on the wall", Robin ordered.

"Got it", Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy flew through the air vents to Terra's room. Her room had two bed rooms, with bathrooms, and a kitchen/living room. Beast Boy had flown into the kitchen/living room, and there was Terra on the couch flipping through channels. Then out one of the bedroom doors came Slade.

"Alright Terra ready to continue our plan", Slade said.

"Yep", Terra said as she turned off the T.V.

Slade rolled up a newspaper and said, "One minute, let me just get this fly"

Beast Boy quickly flew through the vent back to the room. He morphed back to human and was out of breath.

"So . . ." Robin said.

"I almost died", Beast Boy said.

"How?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy caught his breath, "Well let me start from the beginning, well it's defiantly Terra, and she's not alone, Slade is with her."

"What?!" Robin said in shock, "Slade's HERE?"

"Yep", Beast Boy replied.

"Dude that's freaky", Cyborg started "This hotel was just our night stop"

"Yeah", Robin said "this is defiantly strange"

"Um can I get on with my death story please?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure", Cyborg said "Go on BB"

"So Slade and Terra started talking, then Slade rolled up a newspaper and tried to kill me"

"Did he know it was you?" Robin asked

"I don't think so; it's pretty hard to tell I'm green when I'm a fly so ... I don't think so"

"Alright, now what were they saying"

"That they needed to talk"

"And?"

"That's it" Beast Boy finished

"Sorry if I am interrupting", Starfire started "but how did Terra go from the rock to a regular girl to the regular Terra?"

"That's what I don't understand", Robin said, all four titans looked at Beast Boy. Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders.

The room was silent for about a minute.

"Can I go try to talk to her?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea", Raven said "She dangerous"

"Come on she's harmless", Beast Boy replied "She would never hurt us"

"Beast Boy she tried to CRUSH ME WITH A ROCK" Raven snapped "And I know you know what I'm talking about because you were there"

"I remember no such thing", he replied.

"YES YOU DO", Raven snapped "You helped me up remember?

Beast Boy was silent.

Raven turned away and walked over to the hotel room window.

After a couple minutes of silence Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy's wrist and said, "Come on BB I'm hungry". Cyborg pulled Beast Boy out to the hallway and they headed towards the elevator.

"Dude what's your deal?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg pressed the down arrow on the elevator, "I think you really hurt Raven's feelings"

The elevator doors opened, and the two walked in.

Beast Boy pressed the lobby button, "So, Raven doesn't have feelings"

"Yes she does B she just hides them"

"How do you know that?"

Cyborg looked nervous, "Um . . . well . . . promise you won't tell Raven?"

"What did you do? Beast Boy suddenly looked interested.

The elevator doors opened and the two walked towards the café.

"Well," Cyborg started "One day I was bored, and Raven left her door open, and I kinda sorda went in. I noticed a book on Raven's bed, and I opened it. It said all of her feelings, I only read the last couple pages, 'cause it was it was the most recent. And lately she's been really depressed and stressed"

"Wow", Beast Boy said "But I don't know what I could of said to hurt her"

"You said that Terra didn't try to kill her, and you know she did."

Cyborg and Beast Boy got in the café and sat down.

Cyborg continued, "She probably felt betrayed, you and Raven have this special bond."

"SPECIAL BOND?! Raven hates me; her 'special bond' is with Robin"

"Yeah Rae's close with Robin, but lately they haven't talked. Do you notice when she's ever out of her room, she's in the same room as you"

"OMG, Raven has crush on me!"

"Now B let's not get ahead of ourselves. I said she was close with you, I never said she loved you."

"Well I kinda feel like a jerk now", Beast Boy replied.

Cyborg's arm pinged, he looked at his arm, "Well Robin just texted me, him and Star are goin' out to dinner. This is your chance to apologize to Rae"

"Okay", Beast Boy headed back to the room.

**Longest chapter so far! Next chapter should be out soon. It's crazy my story has only been out for about a week and it has over 100 views! Please follow and favorite, it will encourage me to continue!**


	4. Fight by the Pool

Beast Boy walked in the room to see Raven meditating on the bed.

"Hey Raven" Beast Boy said.

Raven came out of her meditation, Raven looked at him. Beast Boy could tell she was mad at him.

"Well I wanted to say I'm sorry, and you were right", he said.

Raven perked up. She was interested now.

"Terra tried to hurt you, and you have every reason to hate her, but I'm still in love with her."

Raven no longer seemed interested, "Thanks" Raven said in a monotone voice. She turned away from Beast Boy and went back to meditating.

"Well I'm gonna head down to the pool. Do you wanna join?" Beast Boy asked.

"No", she snapped.

Normally Beast Boy would talk her into it more, but he knew now wasn't the best time for that. So instead he went in the bathroom, put his swim trunks on, and headed down to the pool.

On his way down he bumped into Cyborg in the hallway.

"So how'd it go with Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"She's pissed at me" Beast Boy said

"Well give her a couple days. Have fun B"

They both continued on their ways. When Beast Boy got down to the pool it wasn't crowded at all. He headed over to an empty lounge chair, and laid down.

"Hey Beast Boy" he heard a voice say.

He turned to his right to see Terra in the chair next to him. She had on a pink bikini, Beast Boy was more in love that ever before.

"Hey Terra, um . . . how are you here? I mean you were stone?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh you don't want to hear that long boring story, let's have fun." Terra said, pulling Beast Boy into the pool. They were having so much fun.

**Meanwhile . . .**

Raven was watching Beast Boy and Terra from the hotel room window.

Cyborg came in the room and walked over to Raven, "Hey Rae what you lookin' at-NO" Cyborg saw Beast Boy and Terra. "We gotta stop um"

"Okay . . ." Raven said unsure. Raven knew Terra hated her the most, so Terra was always the most aggressive toward her.

When Cyborg and Raven got down to the pool Cyborg said, "YO TERRA!" he yelled "WE KNOW YOU'RE WORKIN' FOR SLADE!"

Terra went after Cyborg and Raven. Beast Boy was I shock he just stood off to the side. They fought a little for a minute, but then Terra tossed a giant bolder at Cyborg sending him far away from Raven. People started crowding around Raven and Terra yelling for them to fight. So Terra picked up a huge bolder in Raven's direction. Raven tried to use her powers, but it was too late. The bolder sent her in the pool. The bolder crushed her in the stomach and she started drowning. Raven found the strength to swim up to the top of the pool. Terra hit her on the head with a glass bottle, glass went everywhere. Raven picked up the bolder and sent it back to Terra.

Beast Boy ran in front of Terra and yelled "STOP!"

Raven dropped the bolder. It landed right in front of Beast Boy and Terra. Raven fell to the bottom of the pool. Cyborg ran to the side of the pool, and just as he did Starfire and Robin got there. Terra and Beast Boy left. Robin and Starfire jumped in of the pool. They picked up Raven and took her back to the room. They laid her on the bed and she woke up.

Raven was covered in glass, it was stuck deep in her skin and pieces were in her hair.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all helped carefully remove the glass. There was blood everywhere.

"Raven why don't you do take a shower" Robin suggested.

Raven nodded and did so.

From time to time the three heard Raven scream, and say 'ouch' from the pain of washing out the cuts. This meant she was in a lot of pain.

Raven came out of the bathroom in her pajamas. She sat on the bed, the other three gathered around the bed. Raven pulled up her sleeves, and pants to reveal; bruises, cuts, and wounds from the glass. Then she pulled up her shirt to reveal her stomach. It was purple, it was much bruised. The three other titans gasped.

Tears started coming out of Raven's eyes.

"Raven you okay?" Robin asked.

"I just thought he was my friend", Raven replied.

Starfire leaned in to hug Raven. Raven was in so much pain, and so upset that she didn't care.

A few minutes later Beast Boy walked in.

Cyborg stood from beside Raven's bed, "Dude what is your deal?!"

"ME?! Raven's the one who tried to kill Terra!" Beast Boy replied.

"DID YOU SEE WHAT SHE DID TO RAVEN?!"

"You guys started it, she was just protecting herself."

"Oh no but she took it too far!" Cyborg replied, "Raven, show him your arms"

Raven pulled up her sleeves to reveal the bruises, scratches, and wounds. Tears were still coming out of her eyes.

"Your legs", Cyborg said.

Raven did so to reveal more bruises, scratches, and wounds.

"And your stomach"

Raven pulled her shirt up half way to reveal the giant purple bruises.

Beast Boy looked grossed out, but he didn't say a word. He went in the bathroom and got ready for bed. When he was done he got in the bed next to Raven.

Raven stood up from the bed and walked out of the room. Starfire followed after her.

"What is her deal!?" Beast Boy said.

"Maybe because you saved Terra over Raven!" Robin exclaimed, "I don't know what is up with you but it has to stop. Raven is our friend, and Terra is working for SLADE!"

"She told me it's just temporary", Beast Boy replied.

"Trust me she's tricking you!"

"NO SHE'S NOT! WE ARE IN LOVE AND HAPPY SO WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY FOR US!"

"You know what, I'm not doing anything for you until you apologize to Raven", Robin said.

"Why should I? I did nothing and she's such a baby"

"You betrayed her! Terra stuck glass in her and crushed he stomach with a bolder, and you can't even say a simple 'hope you feel better'"

Beast Boy was silent and went to bed.

**Thanks for reading! Who do you feel most sorry for Raven or Terra? And what's up with Beast Boy? Oh and by the way, sorry for any mistakes, its late I'm tired, so yeah.**


	5. OTD

Raven was rushing down the hall headed towards the elevator when Starfire stopped her. Starfire put her hand on Raven's shoulder causing Raven to turn around.

"Friend Raven", Starfire started "why did you leave?'

"Because I'm not staying in a bed with Beast Boy", Raven replied.

"But you did so last night, why not tonight?" she asked.

"Because that was before he completely betrayed me"

"Oh"

"Now I'm going to get my own room"

"But friend Raven", Starfire started "why do you wish to leave?"

"Because I'm done with that Beast Boy, Terra crap!"

"What do you mean the Beast Boy, Terra . . . stuff?"

"It's the same every time, Terra shows up, Beast Boy goes after her, Terra is hiding something, Terra is against us, we fight her, Terra disappears, and then Beast Boy is heartbroken"

"Oh", Starfire said and then was silent, and then she remembered something. "Remember before Terra turned to the rock she saved us"

"Yeah, but the only way she could unturn from stone is through Slade, and the only way she could go back to regular Terra with her powers is through Slade. So she has to be planning something" Raven turned away from Starfire, and continued her way to the elevator.

"Wait!" Starfire yelled.

Raven stopped, and turned around, "What?"

"Before you go come with me", Starfire grabbed Raven's wrist, and pulled her back into the room.

When they got back in the room, all eyes were on the two of them.

"Raven wishes to leave, and get her own room", Starfire explained.

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

The two said nothing they just looked at Beast Boy. Beast Boy was no longer sleeping he was sitting with his legs crossed on the bed.

"What?!" Beast Boy said.

Everyone was silent.

Then Robin finally said something, "Well were on a tight budget, and can't afford another room"

Raven got some pillows of her side of the bed, and grabbed a blanket from the closet. She made herself a place to sleep on the floor, and went to bed. The other three titans looked at Beast Boy. Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders, and went back to sleep.

**The next morning . . .**

The next morning when everyone woke up Beast Boy was gone.

"Hey" Cyborg started "Where's BB?"

"I have no idea", Robin said as he got up from bed and headed into the bathroom.

After everybody was up and dressed Robin called a meeting. Of course Beast Boy wasn't there.

"Alright we need to figure out what's up with Beast Boy and where he is" Robin said.

"He's got OTD", Raven said.

The other three titans looked at her blankly.

"Obsessive Terra Disorder", she explained.

The other three titans smiled.

"He defiantly does", Robin replied.

"Yeah, but this isn't like BB", Cyborg explained "I mean he would never do that to Raven"

"But he did", Raven snapped.

Suddenly Beast Boy came in the room.

"Um hey BB", Cyborg said "Where've you been?"

"None of your business", he replied. He then grabbed his wallet of the bedside table and said, "I'm going on a date with Terra now"

"Okay have fun", Cyborg said.

Beast Boy then left the room.

Robin hit Cyborg on the back.

"What? It's the first date he's gotten in a year", Cyborg said.

**Sorry short chapter, but if I didn't stop it here it would be too much. The next chapter should be out soon, maybe even today! Please follow and favorite to encourage me to write more!**


	6. Cookies from Terra

The next morning when the titans woke up Beast Boy wasn't there again. The titans didn't think much of it; they just went about their morning routine. They were just glad Beast Boy came home last night. Raven was meditating by the window, Robin and Cyborg were on their computers, and Starfire was feeding Silkie.

About an hour later Beast Boy came in with a baggie full of cookies. Beast Boy handed the baggie of cookies to Robin and said, "Here Terra told me to give these to you guys"

Robin took the baggie and just looked at it.

Raven got out of her meditation, and said "Oh no, were not eating anything from Terra!"

"Oh come on! Raven, every time Terra tries to do something nice you are always against her!"

"That's because we can't trust her!" she replied.

"BB have you eaten these before?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah why?" he asked.

"No reason", Cyborg replied.

"Well I gotta go", Beast Boy said and left.

"You know what I'm gonna run some tests and see what these things are made of" Cyborg said.

Cyborg got out his analyzer, and did all the necessary steps to find out what were in the cookies. After analyzing he waited for the results to show up on his computer. The other three titans gathered around the computer. When the results finally showed up it was a long list. Cyborg scrolled down it.

"What do you see so far?" Robin asked.

"Just regular cookie ingredients . . . oh wait . . . OH MY GOD!"

"What?" Robin asked.

"Well there's this one ingredient that's not an ingredient." Cyborg said "It's a chemical"

"What kind of chemical?" Robin asked.

"Well it changes your mind basically", he replied.

"So how do you think it's affecting Beast Boy?"

"Well I'm pretty sure it's causing him to protect Terra. It basically says that it will cause one who eats it to protect the one who it is baked by"

"So is there a way to reverse it?" Robin asked.

"Let me check", Cyborg said "Um . . . yes! It says; only one from Azarath can reverse it through a spell if their connection is strong enough" All three titans looked at Raven.

"So what does this mean?" Starfire asked.

"That only if Raven loves BB, she can save him" Cyborg said smiling.

"No!" Raven exclaimed.

"Calm down", Robin said to Raven. Robin then turned to Starfire and said, "She just has to care about him is all"

"Oh", Starfire said.

"So Raven start figuring out how to reverse it", Robin said.

"Okay", she replied and then started searching through books.

After a few hours Raven finally came to a conclusion, "Alright so it's pretty much I mind thing, so here I go", she said as she made her way out.

"Okay good luck", Robin said.

Raven searched for Beast Boy when she finally found him. He was out by the pool. It was late and the pool was empty, he was by himself.

"Hey Beast Boy", she said.

"What do you want", he replied.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS"

"What are you doing", he snapped "you better not be trying to hurt Terra"

"No!" Raven screamed falling on her hands and knees. Tears started coming out of her eyes. "You're gone, you're gone forever! And you hate me!"

"What are you talking about I don't hate you", Beast Boy replied.

Raven looked up at Beast Boy.

"Hey are you ok-"

Raven stood up and hugged Beast Boy. "Ouch", said, "Sorry my stomach just bruised"

"How did you" Beast Boy looked at Raven's legs. They were still bruised, scratched, and wounded. "RAVEN! What happened to your legs!?"

Raven explained everything.

"So Terra really did that to you?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven nodded.

"And I didn't do anything?"

She nodded again.

"I'm so sorry Raven. I know you probably hate me, and you have every right too"

"I don't hate you, anymore", Raven said.

Beast Boy smiled.

"Hey how come every time you change you always take it out on me?"

"I don't know" Beast Boy said standing up "I guess I just love you that much" He helped Raven up and they went back to the room.

**Okay, seems like the story is over, but guess what it's ****NOT****. There is much more to come, this is just the beginning. Please follow and favorite!**


	7. Trapped in a Closet with Beast Boy

The next morning the titans heard a knock on the door. Robin answered, it was Terra.

"Hey, is Beast Boy here", she said sweetly.

"Um . . ." Robin said unsure what to-do

Beast Boy came to the door, "What do you want Terra?"

"I was wondering if you want to hang out and I made you some more cookies", she said handing him a bag of cookies. Beast Boy didn't take them.

"I don't want your cookies their poison", he replied.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"No, it's just last time you made cookies you put this protection chemical in it"

"So now you don't want to protect me"

"Not till you stop hurting Raven"

"But she attacked me"

"Yeah but you took it too far Terra"

Robin felt a fight coming on, "You know what I'm just going to leave you two alone", Robin said leaving.

"You know what I've gotta go too", Beast Boy said shutting the door. He then walked back over to the rest of the titans.

"Alright we really need to find out what Slade is up to", Robin said.

"Do you want me to be a fly on the wall again?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea", Robin replied.

Beast Boy flew through the vents to Slade and Terra's room. When he got in Terra was on couch talking to Slade, who was just standing in the middle of the room.

Terra was talking, "So when I got there he completely rejected me"

"One minute", Slade replied. He walked over, and grabbed Beast Boy in his hands. Then threw fly Beast Boy in Terra's closet, and closed the door. Beast Boy morphed back into a human.

"Have fun Beast Boy", Slade said.

Beast Boy tried to open the door, but Slade had somehow locked it. Slade had completely forgotten about Beast Boy's communicator. Beast Boy pulled out his communicator and texted Raven:

'_Trapped in Terra's closet',_ Beast Boy texted Raven.

**Back in the titan's room . . .**

Raven heard her communicator ping. She pulled it out and looked at it.

"Beast Boy just texted me", Raven said "And oh great! He's stuck in Terra's closet"

"Oh no", Robin said, "Alright I have an idea, Raven go to Terra and Slade's room, act like you're there to save Beast Boy, get thrown in the closet with Beast Boy"

"Why me?" Raven asked.

"Because we need someone to be there with Beast Boy to make sure no funny business happens between him and Terra, and you're the only one who could most likely survive in a closet"

"Alright, fine. Raven to the rescue", she said in her normal monotone voice.

When Raven got on the tenth floor she looked for 10M. When she got to the room, she knocked on the door.

Terra answered, "What do you want weeping willow?"

Raven was furious from what Terra had just said, and wanted to kill her, but she decided she needed to be professional.

"Is Beast Boy here?" Raven asked.

"Oh yes, come in I'll take you to him", Terra replied letting Raven in and taking her to her room. "He's in that room right there she said pointing to the closet door.

Raven opened it and Terra pushed her in, locking the door.

"Oh hey Raven", Beast Boy said.

The closet they were in was small. It was just a sliding door closet.

"So . . . what do you want to do?" Beast Boy asked.

"What is there to do?" Raven replied.

"Talk?"

"Alright tell me what all you've do with Terra?"

"Ok fine", he replied "Well I went down to the pool, I sat down in lounge chair and I heard my name. I turned around and there was Terra in here hot pink bikini, it was super low-cut in the-"

"STOP! I don't want to hear about Terra in a bikini just continue with the story"

"Ok so we started talking, and then she offered me cookies, then its dark out, you're there crying. I still can't believe you cried over me"

"You promised you wouldn't tell anybody!"

"And I didn't, don't worry"

"Ok, cause if you do I'll tell everybody about the mop with Terra's face on it"

"You wouldn't!"

"I will if I have to"

It was silent the next couple minutes until Beast Boy said something, "Hey Raven, you right about Terra"

"I know, but I should have given her a chance. I know how much she means to you."

Beast Boy smiled, "Thanks Raven that means a lot"

"Well I'm tired I'm going to bed", she said laying her head on the floor of one end of the closet.

"Me too", Beast Boy said laying his head at the other end.

"Goodnight Raven", Beast Boy said.

"Goodnight Beast Boy", Raven replied.

**At 12:00am . . .**

Raven's skin started to glow red. She woke up and looked at herself, she gasped.

"Raven what's wro-" Beast Boy said, then looked at Raven "YOU'RE ALL GLOWY, AGAIN!"

"I know", Raven replied "that's it we have to get out, forget the stakeout" She tried to open the door with her magic, nothing happened.

"What's wrong with my powers!?" Raven exclaimed "It's like it's a no magic zone- NO"

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

She looked at him "TRIGON!"

**Thanks so much for reading! Also thanks Dark Sides and daniiibabiii for the nice reviews!**


	8. Trigon?

"He's coming and I have nowhere to go", Raven said "He's keeping me in here. I'm so sorry Beast Boy"

"Don't be sorry, you shouldn't be alone", Beast Boy replied "Besides, it's my fault anyway"

"Can you please text the others, I would but right now really need to meditate", Raven asked.

"Yeah sure", Beast Boy said pulling out his communicator.

Raven stated meditating.

Beast Boy started to text Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg;

'_Hey guys, Raven just got a warning from her dad, and now he has us trapped in the closet'_, Beast Boy texted.

'_Ok were on our way'_, Robin texted back.

"They're on their way", Beast Boy told Raven.

"Okay", Raven replied, she was still meditating.

About five minutes later the two heard a knock. The two heard yelling, and banging. They knew the titans and Slade and Terra were fighting.

A few minutes later they heard banging on the closet door.

"It's stuck!" Robin yelled.

Raven was no longer meditating.

"What are you talking about?" they heard Slade say.

"You're letting them go?!" Terra said.

"Yes, because if I get caught do you know how much money I'd owe", Slade replied "I'll wait until were not staying in a hotel"

"Seriously what's up with the door", Robin said.

"Let me see", Slade replied. Slade couldn't get the door open either.

"It's locked with a spell from Trigon", Raven replied.

"You're working with Trigon too?!" Robin said.

"No", Slade replied "Trigon is still working on plans"

"Then why did I get a warning!" Raven said.

"Because you're stressed my dear, you need to relax before you can leave that room. Your emotions will let you out when you're ready"

"How do you know that?" Raven asked.

"Because when I was working with your father I researched Azarathians", Slade explained.

"Then why can't I leave?" Beast Boy asked.

"Cause Raven's emotions want you there", Slade explained.

"Well why can't we get in?" Robin asked.

"Cause Raven's emotions don't want you there", Slade explained "Now when Raven's emotions relax she'll be back, now please leave"

Raven and Beast Boy heard the other three titans leave.

"So your emotions want me with you? I thought I annoyed the crap out of you?" Beast Boy asked.

"You do", Raven replied.

"Then why do you want me with you?"

"I don't know! It's my emotions not me! I'm sorry; I know you think I'm creepy, so this must be horrible for you"

"It's ok, like you said it's not your fault. And anyways yeah I think you're creepy, but I like that", he said smiling.

"And if there's anything you want to talk to me about you can", he said.

Suddenly the closet door opened, Beast Boy stood up, and then helped Raven up. They went back up to their room, but before they did Raven stopped short.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked.

"They're going to be mad at me", Raven explained.

"It was your emotions not you"

They walked in the room, the room was silent. The other titans looked upset and disappointed.

Raven felt bad, she sat on her bed. Beast Boy looked at Raven, then at the other titans.

"So . . . guys what's up?" Beast Boy asked trying to make things less awkward.

The room was silent.

Raven was right, Beast Boy thought.

Raven got up and left the room.

"What wrong with you guys?" Beast Boy asked.

"We are just sad that Raven does not want us with her", Starfire explained.

"It was her emotions NOT HER!" Beast Boy explained "She already felt bad now you made her feel worse"

"Yeah I get it now", Cyborg said "Raven's in love with you"

Raven came back in the room "I AM NOT; my emotions are different all the time. It could have been Silkie for all I know"

"Okay were sorry Raven, it's just were a little hurt", Robin explained.

"Being trapped in a closet with Beast Boy is stressful enough! Imagine all five of us in that tiny closet"

"Yeah that would be pretty stressful wouldn't it", Robin laughed "Were sorry Raven, we should be concerned about your health, but instead were feeling bad for ourselves"

"It's okay, now have you figured out Slade's plan?" Raven asked.

"Well, I think we ruined it. The titans east called yesterday and said Slade showed up to break into the tower! But it's okay the titans east handled it, but I think he wanted us to be worried about Beast Boy. But we figured it out so ruined his plan", Robin explained.

"So is that it?" Beast Boy asked.

"No were staying for a few more days", Robin said.

**The next morning . . .**

"Guys wake up!" Robin said "Slade and Terra have been spotted in an abandoned factory building!"

The titans quickly got up and dressed. They then took the T-car to the factory.

When the titan got there they saw many hallways.

"Titans split up!" Robin ordered.

The titans split up.

Beast Boy morphed into a dog and started sniffing, he smelled Terra. He followed her scent.

He found a large room and there ways Terra in a cage. He morphed back into human form.

"Terra!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Beast Boy, help!" Terra yelled back.

"Take another step towards her and she dies", Beast Boy heard Slade's voice say.

Beast Boy turned around to see Slade with his arm around Raven's neck.

Raven tried to use her powers, but she was too stressed, and couldn't concentrate.

Beast Boy now had to decide between Terra and Raven.

**Okay so the story is coming to an end, but not yet. And don't worry there will be a part 2. But until then who should Beast Boy pick? Raven or Terra? Leave your responses in the reviews! Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be out soon!**


	9. Raven or Terra?

"Beast Boy please", Terra begged "Once you save me, thing can go back to the way they were before, I could be your girlfriend"

"Yeah but Raven would be dead", Beast Boy started "and you're working for Slade"

"Yeah, but this was the only way I could get to you Beast Boy"

"I know but you did more than you needed too. Raven has never done anything. One day I'll save you Terra, but today is not that day" he said running over to Raven, Slade let go of her, and the two left the room.

"You saved me", Raven started "I can't believe you saved me"

Beast Boy smiled, "Yeah I did"

About a few minutes later the other three titans appeared.

"Hey you guys okay?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, were good", Beast Boy replied.

"Well Slade's gone now; I think he's headed back home." Robin said, "I still don't understand why he came here in the first place, but I guess we'll figure out eventually"

"What about Terra?" Beast Boy asked.

"She went with Slade", Cyborg replied.

"Oh . . ." Beast Boy replied.

"Well, we better go back to the room and pack up", Robin said.

The titans went back to their hotel room, packed, checked out, and started to drive home.

The first fifteen minutes of being in the car no one said a word. Raven had expected Beast Boy to say something by now, but he didn't. Raven thought Beast Boy might be mad at her. Beast Boy was just siting staring straight ahead at the road. So Raven deiced to text him.

'_You ok?'_ Raven texted.

Beast Boy's communicator pinged, and he pulled it out of his pocket. He started to type then Raven got a text back.

'_I'm fine'_ he texted back.

After that Raven did the same as Beast Boy, stared straight ahead at the road.

"Well everybody seems quite", Robin said.

"Yes", Starfire started "We are all doing the silent. May I ask why?"

"I don't know Star", Robin replied "Beast Boy, Raven you guys okay"

Raven looked at Beast Boy, who was sitting next to her like before.

"Were fine", Beast Boy replied in a monotone voice.

Raven looked like she was going to say something, but she didn't. Instead Raven pulled out her communicator, and texted Beast Boy.

'_You're not okay, and you know it'_, Raven texted Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's communicator pinged, and he looked at it and began to type again.

'_I'm fine stop asking'_, Beast Boy texted back.

Raven was hurt by this. She knew Beast Boy was mad at her. She now wish Beast Boy chose Terra over her, she knew if he did he'd be happy. Raven put her hood up and looked out her side window.

"Cyborg," Raven started "how much longer?"

"About four hours" Cyborg replied.

It had been two more hours later, the car was still silent, and Beast Boy was still staring straight ahead at the road. This was very unusual for Beast Boy. By now he had to be bored out of his mind, but he didn't complain, not a word, sigh, or rolling of his eyes.

Raven was now worried about Beast Boy. She took his hand and said "Are you sure you're okay?"

Beast Boy pulled his hand away, "I'm fine, now just leave me alone", he replied angrily.

"B were just worried about you", Cyborg started "Rae, what happened between you and B before we found the two of you?"

"Doesn't matter", Beast Boy snapped.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?!" Raven started "You had to choose between me, and Terra!"

"You what?!" Robin said.

Beast Boy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well," Raven started "I found Slade he was in a huge factor room, Terra was in a cage, and Beast Boy was walking towards her. Then Slade grabbed me and put his arm around my neck. Then Slade made him choose, and he chose me"

"Why didn't you use your powers?!" Robin asked.

"I tried!" Raven started "But they just didn't work, it was like I didn't have them"

After that it was silent the rest of the ride home.

**Okay there's one more chapter left, but I already know what I'm going to do next, so follow me as a writer so you can look out for that. Hope you enjoyed! Please follow and favorite! **


	10. You'll Know Her when you Find Her

When the titans got home it was dark out. When the titans got in the tower Beast Boy threw his bags in his room and went outside and sat by the coast. Raven put her bags in her room and went outside as well. Beast Boy was throwing rocks in the water, like he used to do with Terra. Raven levitated a rock and threw it in the water. Beast Boy turned around to see Raven, then looked back at the water.

"Hey", Beast Boy said.

"I'm sorry, you should have chose Terra", Raven said.

"Do you think I'm mad at you? Well I'm not I'm mad at myself"

Raven came and sat down next to Beast Boy, "Why?"

"Because I just left, I should have tried to save her. Now she's probably being tortured by Slade"

"Don't worry about her; she's a smart girl she'll figure it out in the end"

Beast Boy smiled, "Hey I'm sorry for acting like a jerk in the car. And just so you know I wasn't mad at you I was just mad at myself"

"It's okay"

"I still can't believe she tricked me, you know with the cookies? I really thought she was the one"

"Well the 'one' won't be continuously breaking your heart. You'll know her when you find her"

The two smiled and continued throwing rocks in the water.

**Alright that's the end, but there WILL BE A PART 2, so please follow me as a writer to look out for that. It should be out now, or in a few minutes. It's called 'A Birthday that won't be Forgotten'. My next story will have even more BBRAE. Please favorite my story if you liked it, and follow me as a writer. **


End file.
